


Willing

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Coping, Coping Mechanisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, NSFW Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Unease, Vrolik's Syndrome, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With toys, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, naked kisses, practice, setting the scene, sex with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty five (With Toys) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Follows the Events of my OneShot 'Forgotten Dreams'. In a reverse situation of what happened on Aeia with Jacob's father after the Collectors stole the crew of the Normandy, Joker finds himself in need of a distraction, and Abigail is willing to be that distraction, because she knows what happened isn't his fault...it's hers for believing the Illusive Man really did want to help.Shoker





	

If she seemed at all miffed that he’d shoved the blame off on her for not being there, upset that her crew was missing, or feeling at all apprehensive about what was coming, she didn’t show it. He silently applauded her. Normally he was the one person who could see through her calm façade, but not this time...perhaps he was more rattled than he thought. When Jacob and Miranda left the conference room, and EDI logged herself out of the terminal, he and Abigail were alone in the room; she approached him where he sat on the table, head in his hands. Fingers traipsed gently over his thighs, before she lifted the bill of his baseball cap a little and stared directly into his eyes.

Neither moved for several heartbeats.

Joker was the first to look away. She didn’t make any move to make him look at her again, didn’t try to brush his pain under the rug; she just watched him. Silently. Not judging and not saying a word...which actually made it a lot easier on him, she wasn’t going to let him bear this alone, but she’d insisted it hadn’t been his fault and he’d done all he could—Abigail didn't blame him knowing for a fact that this whole situation was her fault not his, for letting her guard down and believing that The Illusive Man only wanted to help…he’d sent them to get the Reaper IFF, and she’d installed it, even if it was warily. Didn’t even say anything about unshackling a damned AI—though Miranda had certainly given him an earful. Her hand covered his, and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, making him glance back at her—how was it possible her crystal blue eyes were shining with more love than they ever had before?

“Jeff, what can I do?”

He wished he knew...he didn’t like feeling this guilty. EDI had lain in a course for the Omega 4 Relay, and they were on their way to fetch back the whole crew, just like he knew she would. The guilt he felt for losing the crew ebbed slightly, but he could use a distraction. Their ETA to the relay was two hours...plenty of time for him to make Abigail see stars and get to the helm and put their new upgrades to the test once they actually went through to begin their assault on the Collector Base. He rubbed his beard with his hand, as she took a step backwards to give him some room to hop down off the table.

She held out a little white pill for his Vrolik’s Syndrome and the pain in his legs she knew he must be feeling, and a glass of water—all she wanted was for him to feel better and she’d do whatever he wanted. She also kept his medication stashed in random places, so he could take it, wherever he happened to be. How did he ever get so lucky to have a woman like her? He threw the pill to the back of his throat, and took a large swig of water, setting the glass on the conference table when he finished and took a deep breath as he watched her. Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder as she cocked her head to the side.

“Honestly Abigail...can I just hold you for a while?”

A wicked smirk danced across her lips. “If you think you can keep your hands off me.”

“I didn’t intend to.”

He reached out and hooked his arm around her waist and hauling her against him, hard and making her laugh, before he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her giggles. Her body molded to his, without much urging on his part, happy to help him forget the nightmare he’d just gone through. Some of the tension drained out of him as he changed angles to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing hers in a hungry circle. She smiled against his lips before pulling back from the kiss but remaining in the circle of his arms, and looking him over from under her long lashes.

“I suppose we could play with all those fun toys you bought...”

He’d almost forgotten about those, and at the time he’d had too many ideas to use on her, from when he’d watched far too much porn.

“There’s an idea.” His voice was heavy with lust.

“I’m your willing slave, Jeff—my body is your plaything; do with me what you will...but I’d prefer if we moved this up to the loft.”

He laced his fingers with hers and tugged her hand gently as he started hobbling towards the door, one hundred percent fine with that; her naked form was for his eyes only. She trailed along behind him, watching him and the way he filled out his uniform, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth in appreciation, as he led her into the lift. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself—unbuttoning her blouse once the doors slid closed in front of them, before she’d even had a chance to press the button for the top floor.

By the time the doors opened, he was already finished helping her out of her clothes, tossing them haphazardly into the room ahead of them. He began to rub his hands all over her—strong, sturdy hands caressing her body; she loved the feeling and relaxed under his touch as he guided her over to the bed, nearly tripping over his pants pooled around his ankles. She grinned wickedly at him, her movements had been lightning fast and he hadn’t even felt her hands on his slacks. Perhaps his eagerness to hold her was to blame…

She lounged against the headboard, her hands folded across her stomach, a silent dare in her eyes as she stared at him, smugly. It didn’t take long for him to make quick work of his clothes. Sitting next to her on the bed, and starting to pull a few violet-colored things out of the drawer of the nightstand...she nearly laughed out loud at the frivolousness of him buying a bunch of sex toys in her favorite color with butterflies on them. After laying them all out, the first things he picked up were two purple butterfly covered strips of silk, pressing his chest against hers as he looped a ribbon around one wrist and then around the bedpost, tying it securely, repeating the action on her other wrist. He caught one hardened nipple between his lips as he worked, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive area, making her shiver in pleasure and arch up into his touch. Her fingers flexed as she pulled at the ties, head falling backwards, a strangled cry of his name on her lips.

“Jeff…” She breathed.

The last item he removed from the drawer was a silken violet scarf covered in butterflies, which he gently tied over her eyes as a blindfold, before tugging on her legs so she slipped down onto the pillows from her sitting position. She lay there as his hands ghosted over the planes of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly and rubbing his palms against her nipples; a slight shudder rocketed down her spine as they hardened under his touch. The skin of her chest was flushed and red, and she was sure he could hear her heart hammering.

He pinched her nipples and tugged on them gently, before the left one was clamped by the claws of something warm and plastic, making her arch off the bed as he clamped the second one over her right. It looked like two purple butterflies were resting their wings, perching themselves on her breasts and he grinned at the sight, already starting to feel better after his ordeal. The nipple clamps didn’t hurt, but the light pressure a constant reminder of their presence; a way to ensure she remained in a constant state of arousal. A small angry huff of air left her lungs forcefully when she couldn’t feel his touch, his hands had left her skin to grab the next toy.

This one she was embarrassed about…

He took his sweet time with the silicone violet butterfly vibrator, stroking her legs lovingly as he snapped the straps around the tops of her thighs, and slipping the large and curved shaft-like nodule inside her where it pressed directly against her g-spot, a second bump sat directly against her clit. The tail of pleasure beads that trailed from the end of the apparatus, he slathered in lubricant, before pressing it gently into her anus. He took a step backwards to admire his handiwork. Part of him knew he didn’t need the blindfold or the other ties; doing this to help him feel better had been her motive to not intercede, she’d promised him a willing slave and nothing was going to change her mind—she trusted him implicitly.

“This should be fun.” She inclined her head in his general direction, grinning wickedly.

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head a little, remote in hand—the little minx enjoying herself and her predicament of being completely at his mercy. A loud buzzing filled the room as he turned the vibrator on low, and she jumped even though she’d been expecting the sound, her hips shooting off the mattress as the little device stimulated and stirred her up inside. She moaned. Feeling her arousal dripping onto the sheets as she ground her pelvis against the incessant machine, made her slightly more aware and for a moment she wondered how she must look—bound, blindfolded, clamps on her heaving breasts and a butterfly strapped between her legs with a tail that went into her backside.

The mattress dipped under his weight as Joker sat next to her on the bed, watching. Even tied, she put on quite the show, had him fully hard in a manner of seconds as he watched the way her muscles tensed, a coil of pleasure building inside her rather quickly due to the toy. A half a dozen emotions flickered across Joker’s face, the foremost of which was love. She exploded into orgasm, body trembling under the pulsing shockwaves racking through her frame, lost in a void of pleasure—she might very well have screamed. Heat and desire lurked behind his eyes...he wanted—needed—to be inside her. The harsh buzzing ceased, and Abigail had a moment to breathe, panting heavily as she came down from the high; gentle hands unstrapped her, the butterfly falling away, pleasure beads pulled out. The cool air licking across her swollen, dripping folds was almost painful.

She took a deep, gasping breath.

His lips found hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue teasing hers when it slipped between her parted lips. He reached over her and removed the nipple clamps—the little buds were sore, hard, and ridiculously sensitive; his fingers ghosted over them, his touch magnified as he took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. She shuddered, tugging at the restraints around her wrists. Chuckling, Joker removed the blindfold, making her squint and blink against the blue glow from the empty fish tanks lining the walls before he smoothed her blonde hair away from her brow. He positioned himself between her thighs, widening the ‘V’ of her legs with his hips, and rubbed his erection up and down along her folds coating himself in her wetness. He paused.

“Release my hands, Jeff.” She ordered, her voice breathy and not commanding at all.

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

He grinned as he pressed his shaft inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch. “Nope. Not gonna happen, Abigail. At least not yet.”

He leaned forward to claim her pulse point with his mouth, sucking hard, his chest hair rubbing her nipples and drawing a moan from her throat, as he thrust home. Her hips jerked—she was far too sensitive from earlier, the briefest touch lighting her up and setting her blood at a low boil. His hips rocked against hers slowly, pumping his shaft with her wet heat and feeling her walls closing tightly around him as she matched his rhythm. Releasing her neck, his gaze flicked down their bodies to where they were joined, his erection glistening with her arousal as she muttered unintelligible things under her breath. Her core clenched around his length, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth.

Her orgasm hit her and she collapsed into the pillows and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. She panted as he lay on top of her, both of them hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile as he stretched languidly against her body, every inch of their skin touching while he untied her hands, and covered her lips with his own. A slow smile spread across his face when Abigail interlaced her fingers with his, hoping she had made him feel a little better like he’d done for her after dealing with Jacob’s father.

Neither pilot nor commander felt stressed about what was coming next...


End file.
